Never Ending Holiday
by coolblue110
Summary: Three year after Tamaki and Kyouya graduate the club is finally getting back together for the New Year. So many thing have changed. Who is married? What are they all pursuing? Will love blossom again? Massive rewrite. TamaxHaru
1. Preface

I have not seen my friends for three years, ever since my graduation. That was such a sad event, knowing that I could quite possibly never see my best friends again. My piano played only sad songs that night after the ceremony, seeing as I was not aloud to attend the after partying. Haruhi had been watching from the back with tears in her eyes. My heart had called out to her, but I'm still not sure if she received the message.  
The years have all gone by so fast. The fleeting glimpses of the sun light on the water come to mind. You can only see them for but a moment, but they stick to your heart forever.

It's the holiday time again. The time to reflect on the past year and welcome in a new one. It's a time to sing songs and eat treats. Plus the little ones will love to play in the much wanted snow. It actually snowed the other day, getting me out of going to a meeting because the ground was covered in snow. I couldn't help but notice, as I watched soap opera reruns (that's what I mostly do on my days off), that the frost on the windows was so unique. I wondered if Haruhi was seeing the snow and frost, too.

There are lights all around. Christmas is a largely celebrated holiday here even if it's not religious; most people in Japan aren't even Christian! Being European I go to services whenever I can make it to the church that is three hours away in the country. Mybest friend is Shinto and took me to the temples whenever I asked. We keep in constant contact all year around, the holidays especially, it's the time of year where we let ourselves go and have a good time together. His wife plans of joining us again this year; she's a very kind woman who you always want to have around while partying.

The stores are all being wiped out of their stock, and the upper class plaza that I live in is full of people hustling and bustling children out to get them new winter wear and holiday outfits. Many of these boys and girls look like they would like to be anywhere but going with their mother to the stores. A couple of girls I've seen very much like it, always coming home with at least six shopping bags bursting with clothes, all pink and purples.  
I take more part now in the helping others on Christmas days since I met Haruhi. She has such insight on the world that I could only dream about. Living in a middle class area she knew more about the struggled most people go through, struggles I may have never see if it weren't for her.

During the holidays it's a time for people to look back on the year before and not have any regrets, and look forward to the good and bad times that lay ahead of them. It's a truly beautiful time of year to me.

The three years that have part have been like the setting sun, but this year will be the rising of a new one.

I can feel it.

A/N: This fic will have at least four OC's, but they will be used moderatly. This was my first ever Ouran fanfic (I"ve written at least 13 by now) so I'm rewriting it cuz I didn't like it. The chapter will probably be slow to come but I'm sure you'll be happy!!! Tamaharu foreva!!! If this story gets off the ground my friends and I have come up with what we think are hillarius half chapters. (Warning: written at three AM) My english is bad, sorry!!!!! Enjoy!


	2. Ootori Kyouya one

I first saw her in a café near the University I attended in my freshman year; she was at one of the tables reading the financial part of the paper, drinking a cup of coffee that I noticed was my favorite, black with no milk and no sugar. What was curious was that she was sitting at a high up table usually reserved for couples, I actually saw one of our old charges sitting at one, and she made no show as to that she wanted any form of human sitting across from her, nevertheless a man.

I don't believe in love at first glance, but there was something about her that pulled me across the street away from the campus building and into the small café. I certainly didn't think about anything but talking about which course she was enrolled in. It looked to me as if she belonged to the fine arts department. Though many people have no idea about what I notice in a lady seeing as I was never much for them in High School, but I notice everything. On any person, really. But mostly ladies.

She had light brown hair down to her shoulders and pale skin that implied that she didn't get out much, though I couldn't blame her, it was awfully cold that winter. Her light blue eyes were closed half way, like she was sad or tired, but zoomed across the page, sparkling with the determination only a person of mighty strengths could have, Her clothes were simple. The Ouran University uniform, glasses, and a gray and purple hat with the name "Elizabeth" on a pin. Certainly her name wasn't Elizabeth, but there were many halfers at Ouran.

I went over to the counter watching her out of the corner of my eyes. She sipped her coffee absentmindedly while she read, the newspaper clutched in her right hand, implying she was a righty. I said my thank you's to the young man who handed me my coffee, and I also snagged the latest newspaper off the rack.

I approached the girl cautiously; though I was sure I showed no lack of defense.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" I asked, pointing my pinky at the empty stool. I only then noticed that the large window I saw so many couples in was right where the girl was sitting. Way to be show cased.

She nodded, looking up from her paper and watched me sit down, I slowly placed my coffee on top of the newspaper and opened by lap top, several important messages pop up and I shut off the volume as to be considerate of the stranger in front of me.

"I am Kyouya Ootorio, and you are?" I asked, looking over the top of my lap top after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"Midori Yatimoto, it's my pleasure," Midori put down her newspaper and coffee, stapling her fingers and leaning forward. "Your father is a hot shot in the medical industries," Midori raised her eyebrow. "Am I not right?"

"Hospital Management," I said, closing my laptop to listen better. "Nut I myself am studying banking as well as management. I am the successor of my father. My two brothers are older but my father says I have surpassed them both and my older sister is already married and lives in Tokyo," Midori kept nodding her head, seeming to listen to every word.

"I'm in banking too," she said and broke out into a dazzling smile. "My father is Hisoka Yatimoto , head of American-Japanese department store shipping. I am the successor of my father, I do have an older half brother, though, and I myself am studying finance as well," Midori smiled again leaned forward, folding her hands on the table. The Ouran badge glinted on her chest pocket, left side.

"I'm nineteen," Midori said.

"As am I," I smiled a rare accurnce in the presents of a stranger.

"My dorms are on the left side of the inner campus. The ones near the park and the computer lab," she smiled again and in one swift movement was halfway out the door, paper under her arm and coffee in her left hand.

I never went to her dorm. Not once. But I saw her at the café more than once. She almost always had the exact same thing with her, occasionally switching the paper for the newest model in laptops and the coffee for hot chocolate. She read the American comics in the American news paper on Wednesdays and Sundays. She would sometimes laugh and show me a picture since she couldn't read English, I would smile too, I knew a little English. I would tell her all the characters names.

She told me her father and mother were coming for the weekend one afternoon.

"I love my parents dearly, but lord bless them if they've ever worn jeans in their lives," Midori giggled.

"I'm Buddhist," I said. We had never spoken of religion before, but now seemed like an appropriate time.

"Oh! I am too!" Midori smiled. It wasn't that surprising really, only about 1% of Japanese people are Christine.

So we, or she, jabbered on about real things and made up things that I later realized as our way of impressing each other, something I don't think either of us had ever done.

Three months later, nearing summer break, I asked her to marry me. It was the perfect night. It was still snowing, though it was already March. The snow was drifting past our window seat and Midori was reading one of the new books the bookstore across the street had just gotten in. The streets were busy with people shopping for new spring clothes and tourists.

Midori promptly said yes when I asked her. I had taken her hand and just asked. We shared our first kiss, too. In case anyone, like Haruhi, is wondering why we married so young, is that our families both marry young. Her half brothers mother and her father had married at Twenty one and mine at twenty three.

And so, it's reaching holiday time again. I have my amazing Midori and my beautiful one year old son, Midori and I are cerebrating out third anniversary soon, we had gotten married on the American Christmas date. Happy Holidays.

-Ootori Kyouya

**A/N there was really no way of saying that Midori was me so....Midori is me. I made her pale becuase I'm an albino...though I don't have white hair and I have the light blue eyes. I didn't really serve Midori justice or Akihiko, his son, becuase they'll turn up later. I have brown hair like Midori and glasses that are green. I'm also fairly tall. yay,**


	3. Hitachiin

My name is Kaoru Hitachiin

My name is Hikaru Hitachiin

I am in the fashion and design business

I am in the fashion and design business and do horseback riding

I live with my brother, Hikaru, in Tokyo

I live with my twin in Tokyo

I am in a relationship with one of my models, Hoshi Tanoga

I am not looking for a relationship, but wouldn't mind one

I like spicy foods such as ramen with hot peppers in it

I like spicy foods, but I like sweet things better

I miss my friends whom I haven't seen since the wedding

I miss my friends, especially Milord, who wasn't at the wedding

I am 5'7 and have short, parted red hair

I am 5'7 and have short parted red hair

I am very excited to finally see my friends again next Saturday

I am over the moon to see my friends again

I can't wait to see Midori-san again; she and Hoshi are so funny together

Haruhi is bringing a friend, she says, a friend from her university she says I might like

My name is Kaoru Hitachiin

My name is Hikaru Hitachiin


	4. Mori

Dear Journal,

It's cold out here. But I'm wearing a sweater that Sakura told me to wear. I think it's helping. I'm in the forest taking nature photos, a hobby that I took up after I graduated. I've taken a picture of a raccoon when she was feeding its babies. I hope I didn't disturb it too much. She was beautiful. She almost reminded me of Sakura, who always worries about me and wants to come to Japan so badly again to see me. People think that there is no one in my life besides Mitskuni, but we're growing older and I realize that sometimes you have to let go of the one you love the most. My brother let Chika go right when he wanted to be let go of and felt sad, but knew it was the right thing to do. Mitskuni wants to be let go, too. He has Rini-san and I Sakura. But I must let him know that I will always love him. No matter how far Sakura and I go, or he and Rini.

I am going to see my friends on Saturday so I have to be getting back soon. I took the week off from work, seeing as I'm my own boss. I never want to leave the chickens behind and hate to leave my students with a substitute instructor but after hearing that I would see my friends I needed to clear my head, and I needed more than a meditation room.

I haven't seen Tamaki for so long I can barely remember the last time I saw him. He wasn't at the wedding, we think he was sick. Kyouya called with the news of meeting up and Tamaki was on another extension. He sounds well, I'm glad. The twins sound well, too. Kaoru plans on moving out soon and buying an apartment somewhere closer to their university and closer to his Hoshi, who lives near the university in Tokyo. Haruhi is well on her way to becoming a lawyer and a brilliant one at that, I've never doubted her. I hope that, even if I am quiet, she knows that I care for her just as much as everyone else does. Kyouya and Midori-san are doing fine, as I was talking on the phone with Midori-san the other day; she's so easy to talk to, and she told me Akihiko is bigger and can crawl. I'm glad.

**A/N Bizarre, right? I gave Mori so many lines! I'm happy, though. Sakura is my friend Carina and will not show up any time soon. Rini, either, probably. So don't hold your breath. Please review! I'd really love it if you did!**


End file.
